Silent Treatment
by Princess Blade
Summary: My first Cowboy Bebop story.. Faye has a run-in with Spike on the Bebop. PG for mild language. Please be nice w/ the reviews. Thx.


**"Silent Treatment"**

~~~~  
_ This story is told from the perspective of Faye Valentine after her return from a 'routine' excursion._  
~~~~ 

I saw him slouching in the yellow couch with his head flung over the edge, staring at the ceiling. He was clad in his blue suit, arms cocked at his neck, and feet resting on the metal table. God, he looked exhausted, but it seemed more like he drifted off into his own world, not saying that was an unusual behavior of his. 

That Spike Spiegel made me wonder. He usually wore a serious, contemplative face. He had a mysterious air about him, but there's not much more I've learned of him since we met. To be honest, I'd prefer to keep it that way to ease everything between us. It's not like he talked much of himself either. The silencing of personal matters kept this "partnership" to strictly business. 

Speaking of business, I've been standing here at the room's entrance for ten minutes, and he's yet to question my apperance. If I've played through his deck correctly, it means something's up. My curiosity had to be satisfied. 

"Spike?" I called into the room, revealing myself. He didn't even budge, probably didn't hear me. 

I walked towards him, my steps on the metal floor echoing through the room. He ceased to move. I tried to make myself comfortable on the metal table sitting beside his feet. 

"Hey, Spike!" I said louder than before, crossing my arms across my chest and leaning towards him. He pulled his head off the edge of the couch and stared at me. The dark, forest green fuzzball on his head edged out to the sides in its usual two places. When I gazed into his clear, brown eyes, I found myself looking back at me. He refused to answer me with words, choosing a blank stare instead. Damn, he's impossible like that sometimes. 

I sighed, "Sooooo, what? What's going on with you?" 

Silence replied. His stare replied. Goddamn it, I thought. A few words are all I'm asking for. Just as I opened my mouth, he swept his feet off table and rolled off the couch. As he stood, his arms fell to his sides, hands digging into his pockets. He turned a half-circle, keeping his back to me. With my eyes trailing him, he slowly walked off into the darkness of an adjacent room. So, he wasn't in the mood to talk with me, no big deal, but a part of me just *had* to know. 

I leaped off the table and lunged at him. I locked my hand on his shoulder to prevent him from taking another step. I swiftly spun him around, and, to my surprise, without any resistance. Our faces stood barely inches from each other. 

"You deaf or something?" I forcefully asked, trying not to yell. "Come on, say something, damn it!" 

What nerve this guy had for answering me this way. My deprived curiosity isn't going to get much tonight, that's for sure. But, was it really my curiosity at work here? Hell, I don't know, but the silent treatment he gave me became an irritation to my patience. 

He tried to leave, but, since my hand was glued to his shoulder, I easily held him back, "Don't leave after pulling that silent crap on me, Spike! Just say some-" 

The guy turned my sentence off by pressing his lips against mine. I thought to myself, 'Oh god, this isn't happening.' 

As my eyes widened, he snaked his arms around my waist and drew me closer to him. I tried to force my way through his embrace, but I couldn't; his grasp tightened on both my waist and mouth. 

'Shit,' I cursed to myself, craving a cigarette. God, a smoke would make things feel better right about now. 

Then, I felt his warm breath caressing my face and his hands slowly running up and down the small of my back. Our bodies were so tight together that I could feel the soft texture of his clothes rubbing against my bare stomach. 

Why the hell he did this, I'd die to know, but I admit that he's damned good at it. Reality never settled in my mind since this began. My attempts of escaping him were met by kiss after kiss, touch after touch. So, this was his way of answering me? Clever and original, I must say. 

A few more minutes passed, and I realized that no means of escape were available to me. He got me, and got me good. I fell into his trance. Feelings of desire drenched me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. As I returned the gesture with the same, powerful intensity he instilled on me, I let my hands travel the realms of his built neck and shoulders. 

We stood there together for what felt like...well, maybe forever. But that moment we shared gradually became a piece of the past. His lips skimmed off mine, as did his arms from my waist. As my eyes opened, I found his eyes piercing mine. Unlike before, I didn't feel uncomfortable with it. I kept my focus fixed on him as I took my arms off his neck. 

He still looked at me as he stepped away. As I watched his form dissipate into the adjacent room's darkness, I fell to my knees upon the cool, metal floor. My body froze from an immense shock. 

But, the root of the shock stretched further than the kiss. I wondered why I gave in. I wondered why I wanted more of him. Hell, I wondered why I pushed for information. Being concerned for a man who could certainly hold his own was unlike me. God, I never worried over anyone, especially him. I believed that those kinds of concerns weren't necessary for someone like me, who didn't rely much on people. 

I couldn't admit to myself just how different Spike came to be. He made me *feel* at peace, *feel* desired...things I never understood. Romantic entanglements never enticed me in the past, and I sure as hell didn't want to start one now. After all, he had problems of his own in that department; his mind was fixed on a girl of his own. But, I still wonder why'd he kiss *me*? 

'Ugh,' I groaned, slapping a hand to my forehead. I shook my head and stared at the ceiling. 'Thinking won't do me any good...damn, I need a smoke.' 

I hastily trudged through the pockets of my blouse and shorts for my lighter and beloved pack of cigarettes. All of them were empty. As a confused expression crossed my face, I realized I left the stuff in my room. 

Well, easy come...easy go. 

~~~~

A/N:  
(I don't own any of the characters in this story) 

Okay, this is my very first Bebop story. The idea came to me one night when I was trying to write up a second chapter to my Final Fantasy IX fic, "From Past to Present." I also had been watching loads of "Bebop" at the time; my bro just got me the 6 DVD bundle. (Sweetness!!) God, I love this show! 

I had a bit of a struggle with writing this story. The characters from "Bebop" are so original and have so much depth that it became a challenge for me to recreate them in a story. I still have my doubts about the ending....mmm. *shruggs* Hell, I still wonder about the story itself too, lol. *sigh* 

Well, all's I can say is that I tried. Please leave me happy words of advice in a review; you don't know how happy I'd feel. ^^ If you'd like to contact me personally, e-mail me (sana_chama@yahoo.com) or by AIM (CrazedDreamer1, xPrincessBladex). 

Thanks for reading!  
~_Mistaken Identity_


End file.
